1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to integrated circuits and more specifically to optical communication by integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
In information systems, information is communicated between devices. One way of communicating information is through an optical communication system. With some examples of optical communication systems, a laser beam is modulated to encode information for transferring the information to other devices of the system. In one embodiment, one integrated circuit generates information that is to be transferred to another integrated circuit of the system.
Laser diodes for generating the laser beam are typically made of different materials and processes than the circuitry that generates the information. For example, a processor core or other type of logic circuitry that generates information may be made by a CMOS process wherein the laser diode is made of Indium Phosphide or other material. Accordingly, these devices are located in different integrated circuit die wherein electrical connecters carry the signals between the die. The different processes and materials for making the two devices make integration of the devices extremely difficult at a practical level.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.